


"Paint with me."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Painting, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Stubborn Logic | Logan Sanders, idk - Freeform, logan is angry or frustrated I can't tell which, no beta we die like men, oh wow that's actually a tag lol, or maybe it's me who likes them, they're doing art together and roman is decidedly better than logan at it, they're in love, tumblr really likes logince idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: A tumblr prompt. Roman and Logan are painting and Logan thinks he's bad and that it needs to be perfect. Roman tries to tell him that that's not true. Also they're in love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Kudos: 28





	"Paint with me."

"Look, Roman, I am trying!" Logan grumbled angrily, his next strokes with the paintbrush mirroring the anger in his statement.

Roman shook his head fondly, walking behind Logan. “I see that, sweetheart, and you are doing wonderfully.”

“It’s terrible.”

“Art cannot be defined by the words of the close-minded. I think it’s great.”

Logan turned to face Roman. “You’re wrong.”

“Opinions aren’t statements of supposed fact; they can’t be _wrong_.”

Logan kicked over the easel in response.

“Logan!” Roman gasped in horror, watching the painting hit the floor.

“What? It was terrible. I shouldn’t be painting.”

Roman took a step back, crossing his arms. “Not true. You _should_ be painting, and you shouldn’t discard art like that.”

Logan shrugged. “What’s done is done. The only thing you should be worried about is the paint on the floor. However, we have covered the floor under our easels with paper because of what happened with Remus two weeks ago. Ergo, we have nothing to worry about.”

“Except getting you a new canvas.”

Logan shook his head, walking away from Roman and to the door. “I shouldn’t be painting.”

“Yes, you should,” Roman argued, grabbing his wrist.

He dragged Logan back to his easel, putting it upright and replacing the old canvas with a blank one. He put the paints back on the easel and positioned a stubborn Logan in front of his canvas. He stood behind Logan, wrapped one arm around his waist, and used the other to place the paintbrush in the logical side’s hand.

Roman rested his head on Logan’s shoulder and guided Logan’s painting arm to the canvas.

“Now, paint with me.”

“But what if it’s not perfect? Roman, it won’t be perfect and it _needs_ to be perfect-”

“Hush, my love. No art is perfect.”


End file.
